Ask Ludwig
by Mr.Wurst
Summary: A series of Q & A for Germany, ask him anything in the review box. Countries are encouraged, humans are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader

Hallo, my name is Ludwig. I am 19 years old and I am the personification of Deutschland.

Over the years, I have noticed that people have… problems. So, I took it upon myself to try and fix them. Whether it be training, guidance, or dare I say it…Romance. I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities, but I warn you now. I will not tolerate insults about my past, or rude comments. All offenders will be whipped fifty times and then chained in my basement, living off of the water dripping from the sewer pipe. Understood? Gut, now fire away questions. I implore you though; please keep it at a T rating.

Von

Ludwig

/A-N: Hey everyone. Comment in the reviews what you would like to ask Ludwig and he will respond, especially to countries. Although please, try to use proper grammar or else I will forgo your letter for ones that do use proper grammar./


	2. Chapter 2

dear Mr Ludwig,

I'm trying to get a certain trembling brunette's attention, but he not notice me, we live together, and he works for my father, I not know what I can do to get his attention, please I need advice...can you help me?

Sincerely,

Moscow ^^

-November 3rd, 2011-

Dear Moscow,

You should try and and talk to him, maybe he is just a shy man and is not used to talking to those he does not know. Althought

if I was you, I would march up to him and tell him to love me. Although... I'm trying to not do that as often, partially because people take it as a sign for something else entirely. Don't dwell on that, just say hello and try to find out more about him that way.

Von your friend,

Ludwig


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Bruder,

Guten Tag! It's been a while and I had a question.

Would you approve of me being in a relationship with Japan-kun?

Love, Your Schwester MARIA!

-November 3rd, 2011-

Dear Maria,

When did you start to like Japan? I thought you liked – Never mind actually, I guess I don't mind you two being together. BUT NO SEIZING HIS VITAL REGIONS! Japan would then demand that you marry him and we all know perfectly well how that would turn out… Second of all, kimonos aren't dresses.

With concern,

Ludwig.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo Mr. Germany!~

It certainly has been quite a while since we've last seen each other, da? Big brother never lets me out of his sight so I don't get to leave the house often ^-^" But ever since we've gotten back from Mr. Luxembourg's house he's let me go shopping w/ Mr. Poland more, hang out w/ your Bruder Mr. Prussia, & even spend more time alone w/ Mr. Latvia! *^v^*

I got Mr. Estonia to hack into your computer & I noticed that big brother's daughter Moscow has written to you. She is cute, da? I remember when big brother first found her. She was so small!

That is really all I have to say. Please write back to me, Mr. Germany! ^-^

3 ~Siberia

P.S. I've sent some sunflowers to your house. I hope they get there safely!

-November 4th, 2011-

Dear Siberia,

Hallo, it has been a while hasn't it. I will have to visit more often then. It has been too long of a time. Luxemburg? I don't quite know who that is but I will find out later.

I have noticed Prussia gone more recently… Thank you for telling me where he has been. Next time, call me and I will change the locks.

Siberia, there is something I have to tell you. Moscow is a man, his name is Sergey. I know this might be surprising to you but I am sorry.

I look forward to the sunflowers, thank you for your kindness.

Von

Herr Ludwig


	5. Chapter 5

Ciao~,

Ludwig! I know you don't want me to bother you but could you please help me out? I um...I think I might like Prussia but I'm not sure...Please help me! I'll make you pasta!

Italy

-November 4th, 2011-

Dear Italy,

I guess it's alright if you send me letters, I did ask for them after all…

Er... You like Prussia? I thought you said he was scary. Although truthfully I don't think he will be right for you, simply because... Well, he's Prussia. Try going after... Verdammnt, forget it. Just be careful around him, I don't want you to walk into my house drunk and naked.

Von

Ludwig

(((A/N: Sorry, my computer had deleted around 10 or so of my replies and I lost heart for a little while to even reply to new ones. Be prepared for an influx of letters. Although I would like some reviews as well as letters, you know to see if I should do something different))


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Luddy! It'sa me, Feliciano! Romano was complaining again: something about always being uke with Big Brother Spain. He asked if I was uke with you. What does that mean? Can I put it in pasta?

*answer

OK! Ve... I'm glad you are my friend. Your food doesn't suck like English food.

*response

One more ve! Why don't you like it when I sleep in your bed?

*response...

OK! I'm going to make pasta!

XOXO,

Veneziano

-November 7th, 2011-

Er… you're not a uke with me. I don't why he would tell you such a thing.

Thanks, I think. Truthfully though, I think he could use a few cooking classes.

It's because my bed is too small dummkoph. I keep telling you that as well.

Von,

Ludwig.

((A/N: I truthfully prefer that you don't write like this. Please write it like a letter xD)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola Ludwig! Mexico here!

So Amigo when are we going to go drinking? I'll bring the Tequila and you bring the beer. Sounds good, Sí ?

Hasta Luego!

- México

-November 14th, 2011-

Hallo Mexico

How about the next conference? I can ask Amerika for a ride and drop me off near your place if need be. Of course I would bring only the best. I look forward to it, Mexico

Von

Ludwig


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Germany,

I am Snakeyeslover2, human if you couldn't have guessed, but I have some questions that have bugged me for a while. They are:

1. What would you do if I told you that back in 7th grade I was called Hitler?(I actually was and I would come home and cry because of it)

2. Can Prussia actually be nice?

3. What is your favorite girl scout cookie?

From,

Snakeyeslover2

-November 14th, 2011-

Dear Snakey

I would say what did you do to deserve that? That is horrible…

Sometimes, it all depends really on what I allow him to do. If Prussia had free reign, I would never be let out of the house without him using me as his own kiddie ride.

Er.. We don't truthfully have the same program here so there are no cookies. Although Amerika did bring me a box of samboas or samoas…Something like that.

Von

Ludwig


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Luddy,

Prussia keeps invading Romania's vital regions...she won't stop talking about it!

Anyway...I'm bored. I'm in my Study Hall and there's nothing to do! HELP!

Now...strip if you know what's good for you!

~Ireland

-November 14th, 2011-

Dear Ireland,

Tell her to knock it off, I'm away from home as well so I can't do anything about it.

Wait, was?

Von

Ludwig

((A/N: I'm in class as I'm writing this, do your work! :[ ))


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Mr. Beilshmidt,

Hello, it's one of America's kids...One of the West coast ones. I was wondering; you have an annoying brother, how do you make him shut up?

I was also curuous about something else too; do you play any sort of musical instrument? New york said that you don't and I thought I remembered hearing through the grapevine that you did...

Sincerely,

Oregon

-November 14th, 2011-

Dear Oregon,

Er, who? Um, never mind it. The only way to shut up an annoying brother is with duct tape… If I were you, I would buy out the store.

Well, I do occasionally play the cello or violin. It has been a while though, and don't believe everything New York says.

Von

Ludwig

((A/N: I had to reply to this since I'm from Oregon City. I'm in Portland quite a bit though with my cosplay))


	11. Chapter 11

((Hello everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, I had lost my internet and my computer for a while so I couldn't reply to anything with great success. I'm going to try to get 'Ask Ludwig' up and running again with improvements. Thank you all for staying with me and hopefully I can get to replies soon.))

Dear Mr. Beilshmidt,

um..Alfred? The one above Mexico? Hmm..Duct tape eh? Oh the fun I will have making Cali shut up?

Oh really? Maybe we should play together! I play flute myself. Sometimes New York is right.

sincerely,

Oregon

~~~~~~October 25 2012~~~~~~

Dear Oregon

I'm sorry but I can't say I remember Alfred's states well enough. Unlike him, I have less than a dozen. Most of them being my brothers. Though a gag works just as well, whatever is closest on hand.

Someday perhaps, if I visit Alfred in his home sometime soon then I will see if you are available for a private concert. I still doubt New York's truthfulness. He's Nederland's son...

Von,  
>Ludwig<p> 


End file.
